Whisper
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: Okay anouther Evanescence song-fic, this time to the song Whisper, from Wufei's POV, its 1+2+5 shounen ai. Kinda angsty to begin with. Hope you like. -Akumu


Notes- this is a lil song fic to the Evanescence song "whisper" it was originally written for a fan fic contest, but I'm not sure if its still on or how to enter, so I thought I'd post it anyway.  
  
Warnings- 1+2+5 shounen ai. Angsty, depressive and stuff. (No worries the endings happy) Umm yeah. Oh and its from POV of Wufei (though I guess you can take it how you see it).  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the song, or Gundam wing.  
  
Author- Akumu  
  
Title- Whisper  
  
All I see is the darkness, it surrounds me, and all I fell is the loneliness it engulfs me, strangling me, suffocating me, but if I try I can numb the pain of loneliness. I'm alone, no one understands, not even myself. So I lock it all inside, but sleep seems to have a key, and so at night it floods my dreams.  
  
Suddenly the silence ends, I can hear screams, the ones of those I've killed, those who were merely tools, yet still had families. Though it is only darkness I feel myself falling, faster and faster, the cries, the screams of anguish becoming louder and more terrifying, it hurts so much, and I'm scared.  
  
#Catch me as I fall,  
  
Say you're here and its all over now. #  
  
I'm screaming. It's been in my sleep I know, I bolt up in bed and promptly make contact with something soft in front of me. It seems like someone is sitting on my bed. I open my tear filled eyes, now I have stopped screaming and meet a pair of concerned eyes. Before anything can register I am pulled in to strong arms.  
  
#Speaking to the atmosphere,  
  
No ones here and I fall in to myself. #  
  
I don't understand. My quiet sobs begin to subside, yet I realised that I'm quivering in fear. Its these dreams that will one day drive me insane. During the day I can take it, but at night I am haunted like nothing else. Its true I killed all those people, I know I did, I'm not proud of it, but if I hadn't they would have killed me, each other, and others more innocent than themselves. I'm sure that's true, but it doesn't stop the pain.  
  
#This truth drives me in to madness,  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. #  
  
My shaking subsides as I feel him hold me tighter, I can feel his sweet breath on my neck. I hear him speaking softy, odd, yet welcome words of comfort.  
  
~"Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain, don't try to hide, thought they're screaming your name, don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them, don't turn out the light, never sleep, never die."~  
  
From his lip the words sound like a beautiful song, yet I know the words have a deeper meaning, to him.  
  
#I'm frightened by what I see,  
  
But somehow I know there's much more to come. #  
  
The war isn't even over yet, I'm scared of the future. What is my future? After all, once this is over there wont be anywhere for me. I would have served my purpose, I'll just be another soldier that survived the war. That is, is I do survive...  
  
I don't understand, I can only see loneliness, all cold. Yet at the moment I'm not alone, and I don't feel so cold. I need this warmth, I need comfort. I don't understand any of this, my grip on him tightens, I wont let go, I cant, I'm afraid.  
  
#Immobilized by my fear,  
  
And soon to be blinded by tears. #  
  
Again the warm liquid had burned down my cheeks, I now can feel a body holding me from behind, hold as strong, yet tender as the first. They whisper those same words to me.  
  
~"Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain, don't try to hide, thought they're screaming your name, don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them, don't turn out the light, never sleep, never die."~  
  
These words spoken by them, calm me, and numb my senses, lulling me in to a relaxed state.  
  
#Fallen Angel at my feet,  
  
Whispering voices at my ear. #  
  
I feel their hold on me loosen, as he, from behind me moves away, my eyes partly closed, face no longer buried in the shirt of the other. I am laid back down in bed to rest, to sleep. I don't want to, not again. I don't want them to go, to leave me so the dreams will get me. I can't be alone again. I open my eyes to see them.  
  
#Death before my eyes,  
  
Lying next to me I fear. #  
  
I don't want them to leave, not now. As they are placing my sheet back over me, I speak, "Wait." Looking at them, my eyes possibly showing the most emotion and innocence they had for years. "Stay."  
  
"She beckons me shall I give in,  
  
Upon my end shall I begin. #  
  
They give me a short nod, one giving me a comforting smile as he places his braid over his shoulder before they curl up beside me, even if only for tonight, I have an angel on my left, and an angel on my right. However I have a feeling it's the start of my recovery, and the end of this pain, and these bad dreams. Finding our comfort in each other, we will have a future after the war, after we survive!  
  
#Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end...#  
  
OWARI  
  
AN- how was that? Kinda short I know but I think its good, and you gotta love Evanescence! Well I sure do. I hope to do a new type of fic soon, (I like change) hopefully less depressive cos my fics often reflect my current state of mind. Its almost summer so hopefully I'll do some nice happy ones soon! Ja ne- Akumu 


End file.
